


When It All Falls Down

by flickawhip



Category: Dance Moms RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, the start of something new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24970693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Holly and Christi fall into something...
Relationships: Holly Frazier/Christi Lukasiak
Comments: 11
Kudos: 9





	When It All Falls Down

Holly Frazier had never really meant to fall for Christi Lukasiak, she had been happy when Nia and Chloe were friends, and she had always enjoyed Christi’s light snark but she had been surprised when Chloe ran from the room one rehearsal, Christi instantly wrapped an arm around her daughter and tried to calm her down enough to go back in. Then Chloe had told her what Abby had said. 

Christi had risen and let the crew, the producers and everyone else she was done. She was not going to let Abby Lee Miller make her daughter feel dreadful. She had left fairly quickly, arm still tightly around Chloe’s shoulders, leaving most of the cast in shock. 

Holly had waited for at least one last shot at Nia getting a solo before she also withdrew her daughter, the two dropping over to see Christi and Chloe. Nia and Chloe had seemed happy to see each other again and Christi had softened slightly when Holly admitted she was also leaving. They had found it easier to be friends after that. 

They had never really expected it to slip further into a relationship. Chloe and Nia had begged to go to a friend’s party, Holly and Christi giving in when they were sure Brooke and her mother were not having many people at the party. 

Whilst the girls were over with Brooke, at her party, the two had begun to talk, Christi finally admitting she was glad she didn’t have to be alone so often as she used to be.


End file.
